


[podfic] Serving Penance by Jocunda Sykes

by JocundaSykes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Depression, Exhibitionism, HP Kinkfest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Slash, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Oblivious Harry, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Praise Kink, Read by the Author, Snarry-A-Thon20, mental health recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes
Summary: [podfic by the author]As a werewolf, everything is off-limits to Harry: friendship, companionship, a normal job. No one can know.At rock bottom, he reaches out to Severus Snape.To have any chance of happiness, they must see each other for who they really are and learn to believe in hope.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 26
Kudos: 46
Collections: Snarry_a_Thon20





	[podfic] Serving Penance by Jocunda Sykes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Serving Penance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919331) by [JocundaSykes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JocundaSykes/pseuds/JocundaSykes). 



> **Mod Note:** While most of the entries in the fest are anonymous, the nature of this contribution means that it is not.

  
  


Cover art description: A digital painting of two hands interlaced against a waning gibbous moon and starry sky. "serving penance written & narrated by Jocunda Sykes". 

### Details

  * **Length:** 4 hrs 55 mins 
  * **File size:** 238 MB 



### Streaming & Download

  * Archive M4B download [here](https://archive.org/download/Overbygd/Serving%20Penance%20by%20Jocunda%20Sykes.m4b)
  * Archive MP3 download zip of all chapters [here](https://archive.org/compress/Overbygd/formats=VBR%20MP3&file=/Overbygd.zip)



### Credits

  * **Author and narrator:** Jocunda Sykes. Text version [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919331)
  * **Cover artist:** Bleedcolor 
  * Thank you to [Vodka112](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vodka112) and [dance4thedead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance4thedead) for their additions to the 15-part pub scene 



**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [LiveJournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3915084.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1841889.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1173632.html).
> 
> Come and join us for a chat [on the Snarry discord ](https://discord.gg/XH6AnCDRN5)


End file.
